candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Third Game: Guess The Combined Levels
POSTPONED. RESUME OF GTCL SEASON 2 WILL DEPEND ON THE FUTURE ANNOUNCEMENTS. Hello, ! After my STD (Spot the Differences) and HO (Hidden Objects) games, now here comes the GTCL (Guess the Combined Levels). GTCL's second and recent season released on January 25, 2017. On season 2, the combined level icons become fresher, bolder, hotter, and added some twist in the difficulty, which you yourself might be wondering or confused that you have to flip your heads or scan the level articles more for peeking reasons. It had its first hiatus starting from February 12, 2017 - present. GTCL's first season released on July 21, 2016, and ended on October 27, 2016. Every season contains 50 whopping, astonishing, or notorious rounds. Every round contains a combined level to be guessed with. Levels it contained may be two's, three's, five's or even ten's. This page consists of latest round lists and leaderboard records. Season 2 |-| Recent round holdings= *Round 5 *Round 6 *Round 7 (Will release in a few hours) *Round 8 (Will release in a few hours) Future rounds list |-| Rounds 9-10= *Round 9 *Round 10 |-| Rounds 11-20= *Round 11 *Round 12 *Round 13 *Round 14 *Round 15 *Round 16 *Round 17 *Round 18 *Round 19 *Round 20 |-| Rounds 21-30= *Round 21 *Round 22 *Round 23 *Round 24 *Round 25 *Round 26 *Round 27 *Round 28 *Round 29 *Round 30 |-| Rounds 31-40= *Round 31 *Round 32 *Round 33 *Round 34 *Round 35 *Round 36 *Round 37 *Round 38 *Round 39 *Round 40 |-| Rounds 41-50= *Round 41 *Round 42 *Round 43 *Round 44 *Round 45 *Round 46 *Round 47 *Round 48 *Round 49 *Round 50 Ended rounds list |-| Rounds 1-2= *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 Leaderboard User:Roseturnip - 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 + User:Lvl986 - 3 + 6 + User:Not real name - 3 + 5 + 5 + Season 1 Trophies and Plaques Trophies GTCL Season 1 Gold Trophy.png|GTCL Season 1 Champion goes to User:Roseturnip GTCL Season 1 Silver Trophy.png|GTCL Season 1 Second Silver Awardee goes to User:Not real name GTCL Season 1 Bronze Trophy.png|GTCL Season 1 Second Bronze Awardee goes to User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Plaques Ended rounds list |-| Rounds 1-10= *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Round 5 *Round 6 *Round 7 *Round 8 *Round 9 *Round 10 |-| Rounds 11-20= *Round 11 *Round 12 *Round 13 *Round 14 *Round 15 *Round 16 *Round 17 *Round 18 *Round 19 *Round 20 |-| Rounds 21-30= *Round 21 *Round 22 *Round 23 *Round 24 *Round 25 *Round 26 *Round 27 *Round 28 *Round 29 *Round 30 |-| Rounds 31-40= *Round 31 *Round 32 *Round 33 *Round 34 *Round 35 *Round 36 *Round 37 *Round 38 *Round 39 *Round 40 |-| Rounds 41-50= *Round 41 *Round 42 *Round 43 *Round 44 *Round 45 *Round 46 *Round 47 *Round 48 *Round 49 *Round 50 Leaderboard - 210/213 - 198/213 - 77/213 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ User:3litecandycrusher - 53/213 User:Hyper Mystery - 43/213 User:Willwam - 20/213 User:LucasH181 - 13/213 User:HM100 - 7/213 User:Asew54321 and User:TheGummyShark - 6/213 User:Bp101697 - 3/213 User:Thegreattttt - 2/213 User:Powerjohn25 - 1/213 User:WikiaTNT - 0/213 Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests